Adaptação- Desejo de Edward
by Twilight Adaptacoes
Summary: Recém-chegada a Desire, Oklahoma, Isabella Swan quer superar seu passado. Fisicamente e mentalmente abusada, ela quer um novo começo. Ao apaixonar-se por um Dom autoproclamado, Isa se pergunta se isto não está acima de sua s ela subestima a paciência de Edward Cullen. Pouco a pouco ela cai sob seu feitiço e logo seu corpo queima com uma necessidade que ela sabe que só...
1. Chapter 1

Olá meninas tudo bem? Irei começar a postar Adaptações, e espero que gostem. Vou começar por um livro que amo. Postarei

o primeiro capítulo assim que tiver **5 comentários**.

 **Obs** : A história original pertence a Leah Brooke, e os personagens _Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Recém-chegada a Desire, Oklahoma, Isabella Swan quer superar seu passado. Fisicamente e mentalmente abusada, ela quer um novo começo. Ao apaixonar-se por um Dom autoproclamado, Isa se pergunta se isto não está acima de sua cabeça.

Mas ela subestima a paciência de Edward Cullen.

Pouco a pouco ela cai sob seu feitiço e logo seu corpo queima com uma necessidade que ela sabe que só ele pode cumprir. Seu corpo exige alívio, assim ela faz um acordo que ela tem que colocar sua confiança e seu corpo nas mãos de Edward pelas próximas seis semanas.

Isa luta para esconder seu amor por ele, não sabendo que ele já está determinado a fazê-la sua. Edward sabe que ela esconde paixões que são uma combinação perfeita com as suas.

Ele só tem que mostrar isso a ela.

* * *

Aguardando os **5 Comentários**...


	2. Chapter 2

Meninas no aguentei esperar e postei o primeiro cão. Porém quero ter certeza que vos estão gostando, então por favor deixem um comenta. Assim que tiver 5 comentários posto o segundo capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo Um

Isabella Swan finalmente terminou de desempacotar o material que havia chegado mais cedo naquele dia. Ela e Rosálie McCartney, sua melhor amiga e parceira de negócios, tinham estado tão ocupadas com os clientes que nem tiveram tempo de desembalá-los até agora.

Seu negócio, Indulgences, as mantinha muito ocupadas nas sextas-feiras e sábados. Hoje, uma sexta-feira quente e úmida, não tinha sido nenhuma exceção. Desde que tinha sido aberta há quase dois meses, a base de clientes tinha crescido tão rápido que Isa e Rose quase se esgotaram tentando acompanhá-la.

Tinha precisado de Isa e os dois maridos de Rose, Emmett e Sam, para convencer Rose de que a loja precisava contratar mais ajuda. Com a loja fechada aos domingos e segundas-feiras e as meninas do ensino médio que tinham contratado para o trabalho noturno e os sábados, tinha se tornado muito menos estressante.

"Ufa! Bem, já fechei a frente. O negócio está realmente pegando." Rose sorriu para Isa enquanto olhava os pacotes em cima da mesa. "Conseguimos tudo que pedimos?"

"Sim, tudo." Isa assentiu e fez um gesto para a variedade de ervas e óleos perfumados que ela ainda não tinha colocado no lugar. "Quero começar a experimentar com aromas na próxima semana." Ela começou a colocar os itens em um dos armários transbordando. "Mal posso esperar para termos os novos gabinetes instalados. É tão difícil encontrar qualquer coisa aqui."

Eles queriam ampliar na linha para homens e Isa mal podia esperar para começar. Ela fechou os olhos. Se ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de duplicar o cheiro limpo e terreno de Edward, elas poderiam fazer uma fortuna.

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer. E com a adição de todos estes novos ingredientes, é que vai ser ainda mais difícil encontrar qualquer coisa," Rose concordou e se virou para Seth.

Seth tinha sido recentemente contratado após Emmett e Sam encontrá-lo em uma vala, espancado.

"Obrigada por se livrar das caixas, Seth. Assim que você tirá-las, vai em frente para a senhorita Angela."

Seth franziu a testa e olhou para Rose . "Mas o Sr. Emmett e o Sr. Sam me disseram para não deixá-las sozinhas."

Ele fazia tudo que Rose e Isa lhe pediam, sem hesitar, exceto quando entrava em conflito com os desejos de Emmett e Sam.

"Tudo bem." Rose guiou Seth em direção à porta dos fundos. "Eu prometo que vamos sair em poucos minutos. Você diz a Senhorita Angela que eu preciso de um pedido de uma dúzia de pedaços de frangos e bolinhos, e duas tortas de maçã para levar. Estarei lá em poucos minutos para buscá-los. Eu só quero conversar com a senhorita Isabella um minuto."

Seth ainda parecia preocupado, mas saiu relutantemente.

"Você sabe que ele vai chamá-los," Isa sorriu enquanto retomava sua tarefa. "Uma dúzia de pedidos e duas tortas?"

"Você já viu todos eles comerem. Eu me lancei na misericórdia de Angela há muito tempo. Quero conversar com você."

Isa continuou a colocar as coisas no lugar, ciente do escrutínio de Rose.

Rose se recostou no balcão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Como vão as coisas entre você e Edward?"

Isa deu de ombros. "O que quer dizer?"

"Eu acho que você sabe." Os olhos de Rose eram afiados. "Desde que nos mudamos para cá, ele está te farejando. Ele está de olho em você desde o primeiro dia, quando você e Iam chegaram aqui com o furgão de mudança."

Iam, o irmão mais velho de Isabella, tinha ido visitá-la enquanto Rose visitava sua irmã, Alice, aqui em Desire. Quando Rose tinha ligado, pedindo-lhe para se mudar para cá, Isa, querendo escapar de Mike, um ex-namorado abusivo que continuava por perto, tinha pulado na chance.

A beleza escura e escrutínio feroz de Edward deixou Isabella nervosa desde o início. Um homem de poucas palavras, Edward escondia seus pensamentos atrás de uma máscara fria e olhar divertido.

A intensidade com que ele a considerava a amedrontara no início. As únicas vezes em que tinha estado no fim receptor de tal atenção no passado, foi quando estava prestes a ser espancada e estuprada por Mike.

Isa tinha aprendido a evitar Edward como a peste.

Pouco a pouco, o medo que sentia ao seu redor tinha mudado para outra coisa, uma consciência que ela lutava para omitir.

"Isa?"

Isabella levantou os olhos e viu que Rosalie a observava conscientemente.

"Isa, eu sei o que você passou," Rose murmurou baixinho. Ela alcançou para tocar seu ombro.

"Acho que você está pronta, Isa. Não continue a colocar essa distância entre você e Edward. Dê a si mesma e a ele uma chance. Não deixe o que Mike te fez mantê-la sozinha pelo resto de sua vida."

"Estou com medo," Isabella admitiu em voz baixa. Ela olhou para as ervas aromáticas em suas mãos. "Você sabe o tipo de homem que Edward é, Rose. Ele é um Dom! Ele e seus parceiros treinam outros Doms. E se não funcionar? Não quero me sentir indefesa nunca mais. E se eu não conseguir me libertar do meu medo durante o sexo? Você sabe que Edward vai querer me submeter. Estar com um Dom me faria sentir impotente de novo."

Rose abraçou sua amiga. "Alice parece impotente para você?"

Isabella sorriu relutantemente. A irmã de Rose estava casada com um Dom há anos. Isa não tinha ideia do que se passava no quarto, é claro, mas fora dele, o amor e devoção que Jasper e Alice tinham um pelo outro se mostrava claramente. Jasper totalmente adorava sua esposa travessa e Alice brilhava de felicidade.

"Eles são apaixonados, Rose." Isa suspirou. "Isso faz toda a diferença do mundo."

"Se Edward não está apaixonado por você, eu vou comer os chapéus de Emmett e Sam, com poeira e tudo." Isa sorriu. "Ele é um bom homem, Isa. Eu perguntei a Emmett e San sobre ele. Eles disseram que nunca conheceram um homem com mais paciência do que Edward."

Rose esperou até que os olhos de Isabella encontraram os seus. "Ele tem sido paciente com você, não é?"

Isa pensou nos toques não ameaçadores de Edward e o quão cuidadosamente ele a tratava. Eles se conheciam há dois meses, e estiveram juntos quase todos os dias, mas ele nem sequer a tinha beijado ainda.

"Sim," Isa assentiu com relutância. "Edward tem sido muito paciente comigo." "Você está louca por ele, não é?"

"Eu não estou certa do que sinto." Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. "Pensar em Edward me tocando me assusta até a morte. Pensar nele tocando outra mulher me faz sentir como bater em algo."

Isabella nervosamente começou a compassar a sala de trabalho. "Edward sempre vai tocar outras mulheres, Rose. Seu trabalho exige isso. Como você se sentiria se Emmett ou Sam estivesse constantemente ao redor de mulheres nuas ansiosas para agradá-los e tocá-los para treinar outros homens em como levá-los a responder?"

Isabella viu sua amiga fazer careta. "Você tem um ponto. Mas, você sabe que ele não faz sexo com elas, certo? Sam me disse que Edward, Jake e Alec nunca fazem sexo no trabalho. E nós duas sabemos que tipo de coisas acontece no clube. Você acha que Emmet, Sam e Jasper não estão lá assistindo enquanto alguns dos outros homens fodem uma mulher na sala principal? Você acha que eles se juntam?"

Rose pegou sua bolsa. "Não cometa o erro que eu quase fiz. Se não fosse por Alice, eu nunca teria me envolvido com Emmett e Sam."

Isa viu Rosalie ir até a porta e se voltar, surpresa com as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"Olhe o que eu teria perdido. Por favor, se dê uma chance, Iss. Acredite em mim, vale a pena."

Isa ficou olhando para a porta que se fechava atrás de Rose. Ela teria coragem de seguir o conselho de sua amiga?"

Distraidamente, ela trancou o andar de baixo e subiu para seu apartamento. Assim que chegou ao quarto, ela começou a se despir, ansiosa por um banho quente.

De pé sob o spray, ela pensou sobre o que Rosalie tinha dito. Fechando os olhos, imaginou Edward. Ela queria ser capaz de tocar seu cabelo cobre que Edward sempre mantinha bagunçado. Pensou na maneira como aqueles olhos azuis escuros penetrantes olhavam para seus mamilos endurecidos e fazia seu estômago apertar.

Pequenas alfinetadas de consciência dispararam através dela, então ela cobriu os seios com as mãos, imaginando que Edward a tocava. Movendo a mão pelo corpo, sobre o estômago, então mais abaixo, ela pressionou os dedos contra seu clitóris dolorido. Esfregando suavemente, e então mais furiosamente, Isabella soluçou. Não conseguia encontrar a liberação que desejava. Frustrada, ela comprimiu o mamilo enquanto lutava pelo orgasmo.

Seus soluços ficaram piores e ela dobrou seus esforços, mas a liberação lhe escapou. Finalmente, admitindo a derrota, Isa se afundou no chão do chuveiro, chorando baixinho. Não conseguia nem dar prazer a si mesmo.

Sem nunca ter experimentado seu toque, seu corpo, no entanto conhecia seu mestre. Isabella sabia que Edward seria o único que poderia lhe dar o prazer e liberação que seu corpo exigia. Ele tinha começado esse fogo, e parecia que só ele poderia apagá-lo.

Nunca tendo tido um orgasmo, Isabella só podia imaginar como seria. Ela tinha sido uma virgem quando conheceu Mike, e quando ele a tomou, só tinha tido seu próprio prazer em mente. Quando o sexo virou espancamentos e estupros, o pouco prazer que tinha sentido virou medo e dor.

Ela queria sentir. Precisava conhecer o prazer que se encontrava entre um homem e uma mulher. Seu corpo já não seria negado.

Quanto mais o tempo passava com Edward, mais ciente ela se tornava da resposta de seu corpo para ele. Esse formigamento de consciência sempre que ela o via, ficava cada vez mais forte. Agora, ela sentia uma sacudida afiada cada vez que ele se aproximava; Uma que disparava direto através dela, deixando seus mamilos duros e sensíveis, e sua boceta chorando.

Seu corpo reagia a Edward como nunca tinha reagido a ninguém mais.

Levantando-se, ela desligou o chuveiro e saiu, rapidamente secando seu corpo sensível, e vestindo a bata. Sentada na beirada da cama, ela distraidamente começou a passar um pente pelo cabelo. O que deveria fazer?

Era evidente que Edward esperava por algo. Talvez que ela desse o primeiro passo? Poderia fazer isso? Poderia ir até Edward e lhe dizer que poderia estar pronta para uma relação física?

E se ele não a quisesse desse jeito?

Não. Lembrando as vezes que ele a deixou ver o desejo em seus olhos, Isa sabia que ele a queria.

Mas, será que ele realmente gostava dela?

De pé, ela começou a compassar o quarto. Tinha que se importar, pelo menos um pouco, para ser tão paciente como tinha sido. Dois meses, e ele nem sequer a tinha beijado!

O que ela poderia lhe dizer?

'Ei, Edward. Estou pronta para nossa relação se tornar física.'

Não. Ela nunca faria isso. E se ele dissesse, 'Que relação? Somos apenas amigos.' Não. Ela não podia dizer isso.

Ela nem mesmo estava certa se poderia se submeter do jeito que sabia que ele exigiria. Espera. Lá sempre parecia ter mulheres. Eles tinham que estar treinando as mulheres como aprender a entregar o controle a seus Doms. Tanto quanto eles treinavam os Doms, as mulheres não teriam que ser treinadas, também?

E se ela pedisse a Edward para ajudá-la do jeito que ele provavelmente já tinha ajudado inúmeras outras mulheres? Ela poderia lhe falar sobre seus temores de se sentir indefesa, incapaz de lutar contra a força de um homem quando se sentia mais vulnerável.

Ela poderia descobrir não só se podia fazer sexo novamente, mas se podia desfrutar de uma relação física com Edward, um homem que ia dominá-la na cama até mais do que os outros.

E, ela poderia fazer isso sem Edward nunca saber que ela tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Se ela descobrisse que não poderia lidar com ser submissa ao seu domínio, ela não teria o embaraço adicional de tê-lo a evitando seus sentimentos, se ele não sentisse o mesmo.

Sim, poderia ser a solução perfeita.

Se Edward gostasse dela, e ela pudesse lidar com o sexo com ele, tudo daria certo. Se não, bem, pelo menos ela tinha tentado e teria aprendido algo sobre si mesma, tipo descobrir que só poderia desfrutar do sexo normal, ou que podia desfrutar do sexo em tudo.

Movendo-se para o armário, ela tirou um vestido do cabide. Iria até Edward agora, antes que perdesse a coragem.

* * *

E então meninas gostaram? *_*

Vcs vamo descobrir que Desiré eh uma cidade MT diferente e perfeita :)

Espero Vcs no próximo capítulo. .


	3. Chapter 3

Olá meninas, serio n to me aguentando e postando os capítulos mesmo sem comentários...

Espero que gostam de conhecer nosso Dom Ed delicia... *-*

* * *

Capítulo Dois

Edward Cullen se recostou na cadeira de couro e esfregou os olhos. Um olhar no relógio lhe disse que ele tinha estado na sala do chat on-line do clube por mais de quatro horas.

A sala de bate-papo on-line era um serviço que o clube fornecia, por uma taxa significativa, para os membros do clube de longa distância que queriam aconselhamento, apoio, ou para compartilhar informações e experiências sobre o estilo de vida dominante.

Alguns dos homens, confusos sobre sua necessidade de dominar, tinham apoio e ajuda para conseguir entender esta necessidade. Alguns procuravam conselhos sobre a melhor maneira de usar os brinquedos disponíveis para dar a uma mulher o prazer final.

Outros, como um com o qual Edward vinha tentado lidar nas últimas horas, parecia o inferno disposto a usar sua natureza dominante como uma desculpa para machucar ou abusar das mulheres.

Ele digitou ainda outra resposta, perguntando-se o que seria necessário para chegar até este assim chamado Dominante.

Eu já lhe disse que machucar sua submissa não é o ponto. O erótico SOMENTE dói!

O pensamento de que este homem tiranizava e machucava as mulheres, desculpando seu comportamento com a pretensão de ser um Dom o enfureceu. Ele adoraria poder cortar este cara fora, mas não podia desistir da oportunidade de tentar chegar até ele.

Mas eu pensei que a principal meta de um Dominante é fazer com que uma mulher implore. Você mesmo disse isso. Eu aprendi que a dor faz uma mulher implorar muito bem.

Edward não conseguiu evitar se perguntar quantas vezes Isabella tinha implorado nas agressões, os estupros, para a dor parar. Um Dom quer sua submissa implorando pela liberação. Não implorando para que a dor pare!

Seu objetivo é lhe dar o máximo de prazer, prazer que ela só pode encontrar com você.

Então, qual é o ponto em ter chicotes, e braçadeiras, e plugues para enfiar em suas bundas, se você não pode usá-los?

Edward passou a mão no rosto cansado. Nas mãos de um Dom experiente e paciente, estes itens podiam dar um grande prazer à submissa. Ele usaria tais coisas em Isabella, fazendo-a sentir nada além de prazer quando gozasse, gritando seu nome.

Você pode usá-los se for seguramente para dar somente a dor ERÓTICA e prazer à submissa. Seu prazer virá de fazê-la tão excitada que ela vai deixá-lo fazer o que quiser com ela. Ela vai implorar para você tomá-la como quiser. Você deve controlá-la com seu próprio prazer. Só então você vai estar no comando.

Como vou saber o que elas querem? Todas querem algo diferente. Estou no comando muito mais rápido se elas estão em dor!

Os punhos de Edward apertaram em fúria. Ele se perguntou se era isso que Mike, o ex-namorado abusivo de Isabella pensava.

Não as machuque! Qualquer dor deve dar prazer, e não deve ser cruel ou excessiva. Você deve prestar atenção! É preciso tempo, paciência e compreensão. Seja paciente e observe sua sub de perto, para ver como ela se ajusta a cada nova experiência. Preste muita atenção à sua reação. Você não deve perder nem a mais leve nuance de sua resposta.

Edward mal podia esperar para começar com Isabella. Ele adorava um desafio. Isabella não seria dominada, mas seria um desafio tentar. Mal podia esperar para começar a ensiná-la quanta paixão se escondia dentro daquele pequeno corpo voluptuoso. Primeiro, contudo, ele tinha que conseguir que ela confiasse nele.

Como eu vou gozar se estou muito ocupado prestando atenção nela?

Edward suspirou e esfregou a parte detrás do pescoço, exasperado. Por que esse cara não faz um favor a todo mundo e apenas se masturba?

Você precisa ser paciente. Tome seu tempo para conhecer sua sub bem. Seu prazer será muito maior se ela estiver tão excitada que quer liberação mais do que quer seu próximo fôlego.

A cadela que eu fôdo costumava gostar quando eu batia em sua boceta. Eu fiz isso para ela o tempo todo, como ela queria. Agora ela não quer mais. Como diabos eu devo saber o que elas querem se não conseguem entender suas fodidas mentes?

Previsível idiota. Sem nenhuma imaginação de merda em tudo.

Você deve manter tudo novo. Você tem que mantê-la adivinhando. Não se torne previsível. O previsível é chato. Pratique despertá-la apenas com palavras. Um bom Dom pode conseguir uma mulher muito excitada usando apenas palavras.

"Eu só posso imaginar as conversas que você tem com suas subs. Talvez falar vá mantê- lo fora de problemas, ou pelo menos vai deixá-las saber no que está dentro,"

Edward murmurou para si mesmo.

Então você acha que eu deveria ter uma nova sub?

Edward fez uma careta, murmurando para si mesmo novamente. "Eu acho que você deve arranjar uma boneca inflável."

Você deve passar um tempo aprendendo sobre sua mulher. Atrase seu prazer. Você tem que ver o dela. Uma vez que pode controlá-la, você vai estar no comando.

Como diabos eu posso estar no comando se ela consegue todo o prazer?

"Por que eu sinto que estou batendo com a cabeça contra uma parede, porra?"

Um Dom controla uma submissa com seu próprio prazer! Você nunca pode estar no comando, a menos que você aprenda a lhe dar um prazer maior do que ela já conheceu. Então você deve ensiná-la a adiar seu prazer. Você vai ter que fazer isso por ela a princípio. Aprenda os sinais de sua iminente liberação, aí então você pode mantê-la na borda sem deixá-la ultrapassar. Mas não por muito tempo. Quando ela tiver um orgasmo, o atraso fará com que seja muito mais forte.

As cadelas que eu fôdo todas querem gozar imediatamente. Vou ter que conseguir uma nova. Encontrei uma boceta que eu quero. Ela não é uma sub, NÃO AINDA. Eu sei que posso dominá-la. Puta esnobe! Ela não quer nada comigo. AINDA. Mas vou ensiná-la como ser uma boa pequena sub.

Foda-se! Ele esperava como o inferno que esta mulher continuasse a evitar esse imbecil. Ele tinha que conseguir chegar até ele.

Não! Você não pode tomar uma mulher contra sua vontade! Isso é ESTUPRO! Ela deve ser adulta em consentimento.

Sua mandíbula cerrou, lembrando-se da raiva que sentiu quando ficou sabendo dos espancamentos e estupros de Kelly. Ele faria tudo que pudesse para se certificar de que isso não aconteceria com outra mulher.

Eu não vou estuprar ninguém. Ela quer. Tenho que ir trabalhar agora. Tchau.

Edward se recostou e suspirou quando o assinado Mestre X saiu. Ele fechou os olhos, cansado, se perguntando se tudo o que disse tinha penetrado. O pensamento desse cara machucando essas mulheres o enfurecia. Ele só podia esperar que ele não fizesse a elas o que tinha sido feito com Isabella.

Isabella tinha perdido a capacidade de confiar. Levara semanas para ganhar apenas uma pequena porção, que ele entesourava. Com tempo e paciência, sabia que poderia ganhar mais.

Outro olhar no relógio lhe disse que ela já tinha terminado o trabalho do dia. A loja que ela e Rosalie possuíam já estaria fechada há quase uma hora. A hora finalmente tinha chegado de mostrar a Isabella exatamente como às coisas poderiam ser boas entre eles.

Sabia que ela seria a submissa perfeita para ele, e mal podia esperar para começar. Ia mantê-la tão satisfeita, que ela não pensaria em sexo de outro jeito nunca mais. Ansioso para colocar seu plano em ação, ele se empurrou fora de sua mesa de madeira maciça e se encaminhou para a porta.

Quando o interfone em sua mesa soou, ele conteve sua irritação. Deu dois passos largos e apertou o botão. "Sim, Sebastian?" "Mestre Edward, há uma Isabella Swan aqui para vê-lo."

Isabella tinha conseguido fazer algo que poucos já fizeram. Ela o pegou de surpresa. Recostando-se na mesa, ele se perguntou o que a trouxera aqui, quando nunca tinha vindo antes. Pensamentos de seu ex-namorado chegando à cidade passaram por sua mente.

"Onde ela está?" A voz fria de Sebastian com um leve sotaque francês veio através do interfone. "Eu a acompanhei até a sala de estar privada." "Vou descer."

Isabella apertou as mãos sobre os joelhos quando elas tremeram tão mal que bateram juntas. Por que tinha vindo aqui? Tinha perdido a cabeça? Quando chegou, o mordomo muito formal não tinha demostrado nenhuma surpresa ao encontrar uma mulher na soleira. Ele a tinha levado para esta sala como se as mulheres aparecessem na porta todos os dias.

Oh Deus! Ela não podia fazer isso. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Se ele tinha ensinado às outras mulheres como desistir do controle, ele podia ensiná-la. Não era por isso que ela estava aqui, afinal? Para ser uma dessas mulheres?

Isa pulou. Quantas mulheres teriam vindo aqui pela mesma razão? Quantas delas Edward havia tocado? Quantas ele teria fodido? Ela se tornaria apenas mais uma em uma longa lista? Ela correu para a porta, amaldiçoando os saltos que tinha calçado. Tinha que sair daqui! Tinha que haver outra maneira de fazer isso.

Isa congelou em suas trilhas quando os ombros de Edward encheram a porta. "Indo há algum lugar, amor?" Isabella sentiu seus mamilos apertarem. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando parecer indiferente enquanto tentava esconder.

Edward nunca tinha usado um carinho com ela antes, e certamente nunca tinha usado esse tom de voz. O olhar em seus olhos a chocou em imobilidade. Fogo possessivo atirava de seus olhos escuros enquanto ele a olhava de um jeito que nunca fez antes. Eles reluziam de emoção, uma que ela não teve tempo para discernir antes que ele a encobrisse, permitindo-a ver apenas a diversão gentil que normalmente lhe mostrava.

Isa podia ouvir sua própria respiração irregular no silêncio pesado. Ela engoliu dolorosamente, tentando acalmar seu coração disparado, enquanto Edward fechava a porta atrás dele e ficava de braços cruzados sobre o peito, zombando de sua postura. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu silêncio contínuo, e ela levou vários segundos antes de lembrar que ele tinha feito uma pergunta.

"Eu, hum, eu queria, hum. É melhor eu ir." Isa foi hesitante para à porta, sabendo que teria que passar por Edward para sair. Ao invés de ir para o lado, ele se aproximou, segurou seu cotovelo, e a girou de volta para a sala. Em pânico, ela tentou se afastar.

Edward simplesmente firmou seu aperto e a levou de volta para a cadeira estofada que ela havia desocupado recentemente. Ele se moveu para uma cadeira de couro a poucos metros longe, que ele angulou para ficar de frente a ela. Isa começou a fugir adiante. Ela não deveria ter vindo. Por que não tinha pensado nisso um pouco mais antes de sair de casa? Ela tinha que sair daqui.

"Se você sair dessa cadeira, vou tomá-la como um convite para remar seu traseiro." Isa sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração galopar como se fosse explodir através de seu peito. Seus mamilos apertaram dolorosamente e ela sentiu uma corrida incrível de umidade entre as coxas. Ela já havia se sentido assim antes?

Se, ela não se lembrava. Ele tinha acabado de ameaçar espancá-la? E por que o pensamento disso a excitava? Ela tinha sido espancada muitas vezes antes e nunca se excitara. Sabia que seus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto o olhava. Este era um Edward muito diferente do que ela tinha lidado antes. Oh, ele tinha a mesma beleza escura, os mesmos olhos azuis escuros, e a mesma armação muscular magra.

Um Edward mais escuro brilhava agora, como se um véu tivesse sido levantado. Ela sempre o conhecera como paciente e gentil, mas sempre com uma boa diversão em seus olhos. E, embora a observasse e esperasse pacientemente por ela, como se lhe dando tempo para se resolver, ela viu uma agudeza em seu olhar que nunca tinha sido dirigido a ela antes.

Isa baixou os olhos e limpou as palmas suadas nos joelhos trêmulos, alisando o material de seu vestido nervosamente. Quando ele falou, ela olhou para cima por baixo dos cílios abaixados. "Não que eu não esteja feliz que você veio me visitar, amor, mas você nunca fez isso antes. Posso perguntar por que você de repente decidiu fazê-lo agora?"

Sua voz definitivamente soava diferente. A forma intensa como ele a olhava a fez tremer. Para seu espanto e horror, também fez sua boceta apertar e chorar. Ela nunca tinha sentido uma necessidade como essa antes. Estar perto de Edward geralmente a enchia de uma consciência crescente, mas este Edward a afetava mais, muito mais.

Ela o encarou, hipnotizada pelo olhar em seus olhos. Quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha elegante, ela percebeu que, mais uma vez, ele esperava por uma resposta. Isa limpou a garganta e lutou para encontrar algo para dizer. Ao enfrentar a intensidade do domínio de Edward, ela teria que repensar seu plano.

"Eu só, hum, queria vê-lo." Isa sorriu trêmula na continuada leitura de Edward. "Pensei que poderíamos jantar." Vários segundos se passaram.

Edward viu Isabella se contorcer enquanto ele a considerava atentamente, e se perguntou se ela realmente achava que ia conseguir se safar mentindo para ele. Culpava a si mesmo. Tinha permitido que ela fugisse bastante, porque sabia que ela trabalhava duramente para se recuperar de uma relação abusiva, e não queria assustá-la.

Mas ela tinha chegado tão longe quanto podia sozinha. Tinha chegado a hora de segurar as rédeas e reivindicar sua mulher. "Mentir para mim deixa minha mão coçando para deixar seu traseiro tão vermelho que você não será capaz de se sentar para jantar. Última chance, amor. Por que está aqui?"

Edward viu sua amada ficar vermelho-brilhante e baixar os olhos. Permitiu que ela se safasse dessa por agora, sentindo que ela precisava se esconder para falar com ele. Logo ela ia aprender que sequer essa pitada de se esconder dele seria tolerada.

"Preciso de sua ajuda."

O sussurro mal soou mesmo na sala silenciosa. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela alternadamente juntava e alisava a bainha do vestido. Ela estava exuberante e deliciosa no vestido azul, sua figura curvilínea mostrando à perfeição. Ele mal podia esperar para ver a cor dos mamilos que cutucavam as taças do vestido, ou como sua bunda deliciosa se encaixaria em suas mãos quando deslizasse seu pau nela.

Ele se recostou na cadeira tentando parecer relaxado. Na realidade queria rasgar aquele lindo vestido azul fora dela. Deslocando em seu assento, ele escondeu uma careta, não mais surpreso com o aperto inevitável em sua virilha ao redor dela. Edward, conhecido por seu controle formidável, sentiu aquela rédea curta deslizar com ela.

Perceber que a amava o abalara. Esperar que ela estivesse pronta para uma relação física com que ele havia estendido seus nervos ao ponto da ruptura. Ele ia cuidar de qualquer problema que a tivesse trazido aqui.

Então, poderia finalmente se concentrar em seduzi-la e lhe mostrar o prazer que ele poderia lhe dar quando lhe ensinasse o prazer de abrir mão do controle. "Com o que você precisa de minha ajuda, amor?"

Lembrando-se de seu pensamento antes, ele fez uma carranca. "Mike não te contatou, não é?" "Não, não, nada disso." Isa sabia que não tinha lidado com isso bem, mas este Edward mais potente a tinha deixado tão nervosa e excitada, que estava tendo dificuldade em manter seus pensamentos juntos.

A confiança que tinha sentido antes dele entrar na sala havia desaparecido, e sabia que estava agindo como uma idiota. Ela fechou os olhos, tomando várias profundas respirações calmante, ciente de que Edward a observava e esperava por uma resposta.

"Acho que estou pronta, hum, para intimidade física novamente," ela deixou escapar antes que perdesse a coragem. "Sim, você está." Edward concordou calmamente. "E?"

Eita, ele queria que ela dissesse isso. Isa se mexeu, desconfortavelmente ciente da resposta de seu corpo ao escrutínio contínuo de Edward.

"Ouvi dizer que você, hum, aceita mulheres como clientes para ajudá-las, hum, com o que for que você as ajuda." Ela acenou com a mão em desdém. "Eu quero contratá-lo."

Pensando na natureza dominante de Edward e sua capacidade de estar com ele do jeito que ele exigiria, ela adicionou, "Quero saber se posso desfrutar do sexo de novo e se posso aprender a desistir do controle no quarto."

Por longos momentos, silêncio encheu a sala. Isa baixou os olhos, e seu olhar, inadvertidamente, veio descansar em sua virilha. A protuberância que viu lá, apenas a deixou mais nervosa. Ela poderia precisar reconsiderar isto. Tinha ido preparada para enfrentar o Edward que ela conhecia, e não esta versão mais… Intensa.

Tinha a sensação de que ele seria ainda mais esmagador, uma vez que estivessem no quarto. Baixando os olhos para descansar em suas mãos apertadas no colo, ela os fechou não de todo certa se poderia lidar com isso.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella." Isa olhou para cima sem pensar, reagindo automaticamente ao comando de aço nas palavras suavemente articuladas.

"Não tomamos mulheres como clientes. Nunca."

"Mas eu pensei – "

"Nós, porém, ajudamos as mulheres a entender e aprender os prazeres de ser submissa. Elas estão aqui quando treinarmos os Doms. É uma educação para todos os envolvidos."

Isa começou a saltar fora de seu assento. Lembrando-se da ameaça de Edward, ela o olhou com cautela e se sentou de volta.

"Então, as mulheres são tocadas pelos Doms que você está treinando?" "Sim, junto com Jake, Alec e eu." Sua boca se curvou.

"Quando o treinamento do dia está terminado, algumas também vão até a sala do clube e apreciam ser o centro das atenções com nossos membros."

Isa podia sentir o sangue drenar de seu rosto. Ela sabia que nunca poderia deixar todas aquelas pessoas tocá-la. Só o pensamento de um bando de estranhos colocando as mãos em seu corpo nu a enchia de repulsa e medo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não posso fazer isso. Não posso deixar todas aquelas pessoas me veem nua, ou me tocar."

Ela olhou para Edward com súplica. "Não há outro jeito? Não quero que os membros do clube me vejam nua. A maioria deles mora aqui, pelo amor de Deus! Eles são meus vizinhos!" Ela respirou fundo. "Não quero ser tocada pelos Doms que você está treinando também. Não posso fazer isso. Eu simplesmente não posso. Você não pode fazer isso? Quero dizer, eu conheço você. Eu estava esperando que fosse você quem, você sabe?"

Isa se forçou a ficar quieta enquanto Edward a estudava através dos olhos encobertos. Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia dos pensamentos que passavam em sua mente. Ela se mexeu irrequieta; Incerta se o tinha ofendido. Embora tivessem passado bastante tempo juntos nas últimas semanas, ela não o conhecia intimamente o suficiente para ser capaz de lê-lo.

Ela ficava nervosa com ele. Tinha aprendido cedo a ler Mike. Reconhecer seus humores a tinha salvado mais de uma vez de ser espancada e estuprada. Ela observou enquanto Edward batia o dedo contra o queixo, pensativo.

"Vejamos se entendi o que você quer de mim." Isa prendeu o fôlego quando Edward continuou.

"Você quer que eu tente fodê-la, para ver se você é capaz de ir até o fim?" Isa tragou nervosamente.

Por que tinha soado tão terrível quando ele disse isso? Ela sacudiu a cabeça em sua própria estupidez. "Não, não, não é assim."

Mantendo a cabeça baixa, ela o olhou nervosamente. "Eu quero ficar com você." De repente tímida, ela lambeu os lábios. Tinha que fazê-lo ajudá-la. "Só que estou com medo, e você sempre foi muito paciente comigo."

Quando ele não disse nada, Isa o olhou suplicante. "Você não entende? Quero fazer sexo, mas tenho medo de não conseguir deixar ir. Você é um Dom. Você sabe como me ajudar a fazer isso."

No silêncio continuado de Edward, Isa sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. "Droga, Edward. Estou cansada de deixar o que Mike fez comigo arruinar minha vida. Quero viver novamente. Quero poder ter sexo de novo. Por favor, você vai me ajudar?"

O coração de Isa saltou uma batida quando Edward ficou de pé e pairou sobre ela. Automaticamente, ela se recostou na cadeira. Seus mamilos apertaram dolorosamente enquanto seu estômago cerrava. Edward a enjaulou, apoiando uma mão em cada um dos braços da cadeira. Os olhos segurando os dela, fazendo-a se sentir como se ele pudesse ver sua alma. Eles queimaram com um conhecimento que ela não entendeu. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que ele disse a seguir.

"Pelas próximas seis semanas, você fará tudo que eu lhe disser que faça. Você vai usar o que eu lhe disser que use, e todo seu tempo livre vai pertencer a mim. Vou ensiná-la a confiar em mim e em todas as coisas. Você não terá nenhum controle no que eu faço com você. Vai fazer o que eu disser para fazer sem perguntas ou hesitação. Se você hesitar ou me questionar, você estará sujeita ao castigo, da maneira que eu achar melhor."

Isa sentiu arrepios a percorrer toda. "Você vai confiar que eu sei o que você é capaz de tolerar, com relação a ambos, prazer e dor. Você vai responder a cada pergunta que eu fizer verdadeiramente e imediatamente."

Isa sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Ela nunca tinha ouvido Edward falar assim antes. Não era de admirar que os homens viessem aprender com ele. No que ela tinha se metido? Seu corpo zumbiu, despertado além da crença, mesmo enquanto tremia, pensando no que ele poderia ter em estoque para ela.

Seu toque desde que entrou na sala tinha sido completamente impessoal. Ele a seduziu apenas com suas palavras. Como seu corpo reagiria quando seu toque se tornasse mais íntimo?

"A única forma de parar o que você sentir que não pode lidar," ele continuou no mesmo tom, "será você dizer as palavras 'luz vermelha'." Isa assistiu quando Edward se endireitou, recuando vários metros, as mãos nos quadris.

"Se você disser essas palavras, vai parar tudo." Quando Isa franziu o cenho, Edward assentiu. "Tudo, Kelly. Sem confiança, não temos nada. Não seremos nada mais do que duas pessoas que vivem na mesma cidade. Você aceita estes termos?"

Isa sentiu a queda de seu estômago. Encontrou-se totalmente encurralada. Se fosse embora agora, nunca saberia se ela e Edward teriam uma chance. Ela o amava. Confiava nele como nunca tinha confiado em outro homem. Poderia confiar o suficiente para ser tão vulnerável quanto uma mulher poderia ser com um homem?

Isa só sabia que poderia se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida por não ter tomado essa chance. Também tinha que aceitar o fato de que se aceitasse, não haveria como voltar atrás. "O que acontece depois de seis semanas?" Isa perguntou cautelosamente.

"Em seis semanas, nosso acordo acaba. Nesse momento, você já vai estar se entendendo melhor do que nunca. De várias maneiras. Depois disso, vamos conversar de novo."

Em seu silêncio, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você aceita minhas condições?" Ela podia fazer isso. Ela tinha que fazer isso.

Ela tinha seis semanas com Edward, seis semanas para ver se poderia ser o tipo de amante que ele precisava. Seis semanas a partir de agora, ela teria as respostas que precisava para seguir com sua vida.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Isa se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

"Claro, amor." Seus olhos eram gentis, embora ainda quentes.

"Haverá outras mulheres, quero dizer, hum, eu sei que você treina Doms e..."

"Eu não vou foder ninguém além de você pelas próximas seis semanas. E se você sequer pensar em deixar alguém tocá-la, é melhor pensar de novo."

Isa respirou fundo e cruzou as mãos no colo. "Então, eu aceito suas condições." Edward manteve o rosto em branco, cuidadoso para não deixar seu alívio se mostrar. Não fodia as subs que vinham para o clube, mesmo as que vinham com seus Doms que compartilhavam.

Ele, Jake, e Alec não fodiam mulheres indiscriminadamente. Eles faziam sexo, com certeza, mas apenas com as mulheres que eles realmente queriam fazer sexo.

Edward não fazia sexo com outra mulher desde que o ex-marido de Rosalie atacou Isabella e Rosalie. Ver Isabella machucada o enfureceu. Vê-la tentar ajudar sua amiga ferida tinha despertado algo nele que não sabia que existia.

Semanas depois, ele percebeu que a amava. Desde então, tinha tomado tempo e paciência para chegar perto dela. Seu medo dos homens ainda se mostrando. Congratulando-se a cada pequena vitória enquanto sua guarda baixava com ele mais e mais, Edward lutou para não mostrar a suprema satisfação que sentiu à primeira vez que a excitara.

Cada dia depois disso, ele a empurrava ainda mais, aumentando a altura de sua excitação a cada chance que tinha, utilizando anos de experiência e conhecimento do corpo de uma mulher em sua vantagem.

Ele tinha acabado de decidir que a mulher que queria reivindicar como sua finalmente estava pronta para ele começar sua educação e ela aparecia aqui, lhe dando a oportunidade em uma bandeja de prata. Ele agora tinha seis semanas de total controle e acesso exclusivo ao corpo de Isabella.

Não poderia ter pedido mais. Ao final das seis semanas, ele a teria direto onde a queria. Ia devagar com ela. Ia diminuir o ritmo, sabia que era isso que Isabella precisava. Ao final de seis semanas, ela já teria esquecido tudo sobre seu ex-namorado abusivo. Então, ele ia reivindicá-la.

Mas, primeiro, ele tinha que descobrir tudo que Mike tinha feito com ela. Precisava limpar toda a feiúra do passado de sua mente. Puxando uma cadeira para se sentar direto à sua frente, Edward se sentou, e segurou suas mãos. Não queria perder nada.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella." Quando seus olhos se ergueram, ele começou. "Quantos homens você fodeu?" Ele ignorou seu estremecimento em seu linguajar direto. Chocá-la lhe daria a verdade. Planejava chocá-la muito mais no futuro próximo.

"Um."

"Seu ex-namorado, Mike foi o único homem que já te fodeu?"

"Sim." Quando ela tentou puxar as mãos, Edward simplesmente firmou seu aperto, com cuidado para não machucá-la. "Não tente se afastar de mim. Tenho mais algumas perguntas."

O pânico em seus olhos o puxou. Ele levou suas mãos até a boca, pressionando os lábios em suas juntas brancas. "Calma, amor. Só preciso saber um pouco mais. Isso vai me ajudar saber o que você precisa para desfrutar do sexo de novo. Você veio para mim, porque confia em mim, e sabe que posso ajudá-la, lembra?"

Em seu aceno hesitante, ele continuou. "Você já o levou em sua boca?" Edward cerrou os dentes quando ela assentiu enquanto lágrimas enchiam seus olhos.

"Por que isso a faz chorar? Você não gostava?" O sussurrado, "Não," quebrou seu coração.

"Você não queria?" Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, ele, ele me obrigava." "O que mais ele te obrigava fazer?" Quando ela hesitou, ele de propósito afiou seu tom. "Responda Isabella, agora. Tudo."

Quando ela puxou as mãos fora de seu aperto, ele permitiu, engaiolando-a ao se inclinar para frente com um braço em cada lado dela. "É constrangedor," ela murmurou enquanto ficava vermelha.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você vai ficar bem mais constrangida daqui a pouco. Vai deixar isso pará-la de conseguir o que quer?"

Ele manteve suas feições cuidadosamente educadas quando seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sacudiu a cabeça. Ele escondeu um sorriso quando ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente. "Não. Não vou deixar nada em meu caminho. Não vou deixar o que Mike fez comigo arruinar a minha vida."

"Ótimo. Agora, diga-me o que foi feito com você. Tudo." Quando ela hesitou, ele rosnou ameaçadoramente. "Agora! Ou você vai se encontrar sobre o meu joelho e sua bunda vai ficar mais vermelha do que seu rosto."

"Ele me estuprou. Ele me bateu e me estuprou! Repetidas vezes! Em todos os lugares. Pronto. É isso que você queria saber?"

Levou todo o controle de Edward não juntá-la nos braços. Ternura viria mais tarde. Quando você lanceia uma fervura, tem que colocar todo o veneno para fora.

"Ele estuprou sua boceta?" "Sim." "Sua boca?" "Sim." "Seu traseiro?" "Sim." "Você alguma vez gostou do sexo com ele, talvez no início?"

Edward podia ver sua luta pelo controle, os soluços diminuindo a cada fôlego. "Foi tudo bem no início," ela deu de ombros. "Você já teve um orgasmo?" "Não sei. Acho que não."

Edward observou sua carranca. Obviamente ela nunca teve. Se tivesse tido, certamente saberia. Edward franziu os lábios, pensativo, e recostou na cadeira. Teria que ir com muito cuidado. O único sexo que Isabella já tinha experimentado ou tinha sido medíocre ou brutal. Ela nunca tinha conhecido o prazer que seu corpo poderia experimentar, a menos que…

"Você se masturba?" "Sim. Não. Não funciona." "Por que não?" "Nunca tive esse tipo de sentimento até..." "Até o quê?"

Quando Isabella baixou a cabeça, ele alcançou e agarrou seu queixo. "Até o quê? Não me faça fazer a mesma pergunta mais de uma vez, Isabella. Não vou tolerar isso novamente."

"Até que conheci você," ela revelou. Edward assentiu com satisfação. Ele sabia que ela tinha começado a se excitar ao redor dele, mas não sabia se ela o admitiria. "Edward?" "Sim, amor?"

"Terminamos com as perguntas?" Edward podia vê-la tremer. Suas juntas estavam brancas enquanto ela torcia os dedos. "Por enquanto. Por quê?"

"Bem, o que você, hum, disse antes. Que eu ficaria ainda mais embaraçada daqui a pouco. Seja o que for; eu gostaria que você o fizesse antes que eu perca a coragem. Estou realmente com medo."

Ela adicionou o último em um sussurro. Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a olhou pensativo. Não contava em começar esta noite, mas ao vê-la se tornar tão nervosa, ele mudou de ideia. Ia despi-la e explorar seu corpo. Esperava que fizesse um pouco menos nervosa da próxima vez.

E até ia levá-la ao orgasmo, assim ela teria um gostinho do prazer que ele poderia lhe dar a ela.

"Nunca mais pense em me dizer o que fazer com você ou quando." Ele ignorou seu ofego e continuou. "Pelas próximas seis semanas você me pertence. Posso fazer o que quiser com você, sempre que eu quiser. Se eu quiser que você saiba o que vou fazer, eu vou te dizer. Você não pergunta. Está claro?"

Os olhos de Isabella pareciam enormes em seu rosto corado e Edward prendeu o fôlego. Quando ela assentiu, hesitante, ele o soltou devagar, mantendo sua máscara de controle firmemente no lugar. Seus braços coçavam para segurá-la.

Ele ia conseguir sua mente fora de Mike e de seu abuso. Não queria esse imbecil entre eles. Tinha que levá-la a parar de pensar em seu passado. Queria que todo seu foco estivesse nele e seu corpo. Enchê-la com necessidade e expectativa ia fazê-la esquecer de todo o resto. Suavemente ajudando a sair da cadeira, virou-se para levá-la do quarto.

"Onde estamos indo?" Quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela corou.

"Desculpe. Esqueci." "Tudo bem, amor. Vou ensiná-la se lembrar." Seus lábios tremeram quando ela mordeu o lábio ansiosamente.

"Quanto para onde estamos indo," com uma mão em suas costas, ele a levou da sala. "Estamos indo para cima. Você vai se despir e será contida. É hora de eu inspecionar o que agora me pertence."

* * *

Então o q acharam meninas?

Próximo capitulo promete...

se vcs gostaram por favor comentem:)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Três

Isa permitiu que Edward a levasse até o elevador, entorpecida com a descrença. O entorpecimento não durou muito tempo.

Logo, desejo e medo ameaçou deixá-la de joelhos. O comando firme na voz de Edward a fez tremer. Com tudo que tinha passado; como poderia o pensamento de estar à mercê de Edward enchê-la com essa necessidade?

A mão em sua cintura se sentia dura e quente enquanto ele a levava do elevador por um corredor. Passaram várias portas, finalmente parando em uma.

Perguntou-se brevemente o que estaria por trás de todas essas portas fechadas. E será que ela realmente queria saber?

"Esta é minha sala de jogos pessoal. A maior parte de seu treinamento acontecerá neste quarto."

Isa apertou os olhos fechados. Oh, e isso não soava sinistro! O hálito quente de Edward em seu ouvido a fez estremecer, o calor de seu corpo queimou suas costas e parte inferior.

"Seu corpo vai aprender antecipar o prazer encontrado atrás desta porta. Logo, apenas andar por este corredor vai despertá-la e você vai estar molhada com a necessidade antes mesmo de cruzar o limiar."

Trêmula, ela arrancou quando ele mordiscou sua orelha.

"Seu corpo vai aprender quem é seu mestre. Vai ansiar tanto prazer e dor em minhas mãos que você não terá outra escolha senão aceitar o que quer que eu te der. Seu próprio corpo irá traí-la."

Ok, Isabella, você pode fazer isso.

A mão de Edward alisou sua parte inferior e ela sacudiu.

"Haverá castigo para todas e quaisquer infrações, que você vai aceitar sem reclamar. Está claro?"

Assentindo, ela sabia que faria qualquer coisa para continuar sentindo como agora. Com Edward tão perto, seu corpo já gritava com necessidade. Um bofetão afiado em seu traseiro teve seus olhos estalando abertos. Ele estava ao seu lado, franzido a testa.

"Eu. Fui. Claro?"

"Sim, Edward."

Isa mal reconheceu sua própria voz. O calor em seu traseiro se espalhou de forma impressionante.

"Bom."

Edward destrancou a porta, então, se virou para conduzi-la para dentro. De pé dentro do quarto, o tremor de Isa aumentou quando Edward fechou a porta atrás deles.

Ela ouviu o clicar da fechadura, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do quarto que tinham acabado de entrar.

Espelhos enchiam uma parede. Nas outras ela viu ganchos e prateleiras segurando o que parecia uma variedade enorme de brinquedos de jogos eróticos.

Ela não tinha ideia de como a maioria deles poderiam ser utilizados. Uma mesa acolchoada no centro do quarto, com punhos e ganchos presos ao redor a fez tragar nervosamente.

Ela podia fazer isto. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Ela não suportava nem pensar na alternativa.

Mesmo com medo, ela podia sentir sua excitação se construir. Sua calcinha estava umedecida e seus mamilos praticamente gritavam por atenção.

Ela sabia que Edward poderia lhe dar o alívio que seu corpo ansiava.

"Tire os sapatos."

Enxugando as palmas úmidas no vestido, ela tirou as sandálias. Quando viu que Edward tinha estendido a mão, ela as pegou e entregou-as a ele.

"Agora o vestido."

Por que ele não a beijava ou algo assim? Tinha pensado que ele seria o único a despi-la no calor da paixão. Agora ela teria que ficar lá e deixá-lo vê-la nua.

Hesitando, ela olhou para Edward pelo canto do olho. Quando ele franziu a testa, ela se deslocou nervosamente.

"Estou um pouco gorda."

"Não, você não está. Você é voluptuosa. Segurar uma mulher que não é nada além de pele e ossos nunca me atraiu. Você é perfeita."

O brilho interno em seu elogio não durou muito tempo quando ele continuou.

"Porém, não vou tolerar hesitação em obedecer minhas ordens, nem vou aturar comentários sobre seu peso. Se eu achar que você precisa perder peso, vou lhe dizer. Seu corpo agora me pertence, e não vou permiti-la criticar o que é meu."

Edward balançou os dedos impacientemente.

"Eu não gosto de me repetir, Isabella."

Suas mãos tremiam com uma combinação de medo e excitação.

O tom de comando de Edward, combinado com o brilho intenso em seus olhos, tinham seus mamilos apedrejando ainda mais e encharcando sua calcinha também.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela sentiu um peso estranho no abdômen.

Seu clitóris também latejava, uma sensação completamente desconhecida e quase esmagadora.

Desajeitada com os nervos, Isa abriu o zíper do vestido e o levantou sobre a cabeça.

Ela o entregou a Edward, cruzando os braços sobre os seios fartos. Não pôde usar um sutiã com o vestido.

"Mãos para os lados!"

Isa saltou no comando severo de Edward.

Sentiu um puxão afiado no abdômen e tentou permanecer quieta enquanto sua boceta apertava impotente.

Estar na frente de Edward usando apenas a calcinha, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir extremamente autoconsciente de sua nudez próxima.

Sentia-se tão desmazelada perto de sua beleza escura.

Quando levantou os olhos para ele, esperava ver o desgosto que sempre esteve em Mike.

O que viu, no entanto, aqueceu seu sangue e manteve seus olhos presos nos dele.

O jeito como eles brilhavam a encheu de fome que a fez tremer e queimar.

Parecia que ele queria comê-la viva.

Seu corpo reagiu com um fogo próprio.

Sua pele de repente se sentia muito quente e muito apertada para seu corpo enquanto ele continuava a olhá-la por vários minutos.

Não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia suportar sua leitura.

Seus ossos se sentiam como se estivessem se transformando em geleia, e ela teve que trancar os joelhos para impedir as pernas de desmoronar.

"Agora, a calcinha. E não tente esconder seu corpo de mim de novo."

Desajeitada, ela puxou o pedaço de renda pelos joelhos e cuidadosamente saiu dela.

Hesitantemente entregou a calcinha para Edward, envergonhada com sua umidade.

Corou quando Edward a levou até o nariz e inalou profundamente. Ele fechou os olhos como se saboreando seu cheiro antes de se virar e colocar toda sua roupa em um banco contra a parede atrás dele.

Quando se voltou, ela lutou para manter os braços em seus lados.

Ela queria se cobrir, alarmada com a ferocidade de seu olhar. Agarrando sua mão, ele a puxou para o centro do quarto.

"Fique aqui. Só vou pegar as algemas. Você vai ser contida enquanto exploro seu corpo."

Oh, meu Deus! Isa lembrou-se de respirar. Podia sentir a umidade em suas coxas agora. Por que suas palavras a excitavam, ao invés de assustá-la até a morte?

O aço subjacente em ambos, à voz e os olhos de Edward, deveriam tê-la gritando sua palavra segura e correndo para suas roupas.

Temia perder o controle e ficar vulnerável. Não é? Não conseguia imaginar fazendo isso com ninguém além de Edward, no entanto.

Com qualquer outro, nunca teria sequer passado pela porta.

Ela confiava nele como não confiava em ninguém mais.

Ela o amava.

Com sorte, ele não perceberia durante as próximas seis semanas. Se tudo corresse bem, ela lhe diria depois que as seis semanas se passassem.

Se ele descobrisse antes disso, ele ficaria com raiva por ela tê-lo manipulado sobre isso.

Ou pior, com pena dela para se livrar de seu acordo.

Precisava desse tempo para estar segura de si mesma antes de lhe dizer.

Precisava ter certeza de que poderia ser o tipo de mulher que ele precisava. Ela o olhou com cautela enquanto ele reunia vários itens e retornava para ficar na sua frente.

"Você é linda, amor."

Isa corou sob seu escrutínio.

"Se isso te faz corar, você pode estar certa de que vai estar vermelho brilhante muito antes de eu terminar,"

Edward riu.

"Agora, fique quieta enquanto prendo isso."

Isa observou fascinada enquanto Edward prendeu um punho em cada um de seus pulsos.

Seus olhos nos dela enquanto os levantava acima de sua cabeça. Trêmula, ela ouviu um clique e olhou para cima.

Ele tinha prendido seus pulsos a um anel acima dela, que pendia do teto.

Presa ao anel, Isa viu uma corda de fibra sintética grossa.

Quando Edward puxou a corda, ela ergueu o anel até que seus braços se esticaram acima da cabeça. Isa viu quando ele olhou para seus seios.

Quando seguiu seu olhar, ela corou. Seus seios agora se erguiam para ele como se em convite, os mamilos duros e pontudos.

Ela fechou os olhos para bloquear a visão. Precisava que ele tocasse seus seios tão mal, que doía.

"Por favor, Edward," ouviu-se choramingar.

"Por favor, o quê?"

"Por favor, toque-me," ela praticamente soluçou.

"Desculpe-me?"

Abrindo os olhos, viu Edward franzir a testa para ela. Com as mãos nos quadris, ele parecia feroz e ameaçador;

E ela quis que ele a tocasse mais do que já quis qualquer coisa em sua vida.

"Sinto muito. Não consigo evitar. Quero tanto que você me toque que não aguento mais."

Os traços de Edward suavizaram.

"Eu sei amor. Mas você tem que aprender esperar. Vou tocá-la quando e como eu quiser tocá-la. Você não decide. Eu faço. Agora fique quieta, para eu poder deixar suas pernas asseguradas."

Edward segurou seus tornozelos e posicionou seus pés um pouco mais do que a distância dos ombros, habilmente prendendo os punhos nos anéis do chão.

Seus braços agora se estiravam ainda mais acima de sua cabeça, mas eles não se sentiam puxados.

Posicionou-a de forma que se espalhasse e ficasse completamente aberta para ele. Assistindo-o, Isa se contorceu impotente;

Desesperada por seu toque. Estremeceu quando ele se endireitou e fechou as mãos sobre seus pulsos.

"Estão todos bem? Estão puxando com muita força?"

"Não." Isa sacudiu a cabeça.

Seu coração batendo forte no peito, enquanto sua respiração ficava presa na garganta.

Um sorriso rápido relampejou pouco antes de sua boca cobrir a dela.

Ela tentou automaticamente colocar os braços em volta de seu pescoço e gemeu quando não podia, e tardiamente se lembrou de que não podia movê-los.

Todo o seu ser se sentia vivo na sensação ardente do que ele ia fazer com ela.

Seu beijo, exigente e minucioso, tirou-lhe uma resposta que ela não sabia que poderia dar.

Quando ele ergueu a boca da dela e se endireitou, ela gemeu impotente.

"Agora é hora de inspecionar minha propriedade."

Isa sabia em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente que deveria objetar suas palavras, mas se esqueceu de tudo quando ele deslizou as mãos lentamente de cima a baixo de seus braços, fazendo-a estremecer e formigar toda.

Ela doía. Oh Deus, ela doía.

Nada a tinha preparado para um desejo assim. As mãos de Edward se moveram para seus ombros e pescoço, acariciando levemente enquanto tocava em cada milímetro quadrado de sua pele.

"Você é incrivelmente macia, incrivelmente responsiva. Eu agora absolutamente amo o cheiro de baunilha."

Os dedos traçaram sob seus braços e peito antes de se mover para os seios.

Sem um padrão para os movimentos enquanto aprendia seu corpo, ela não conseguia antecipar seu toque em qualquer lugar específico. Ela o queria em qualquer lugar.

Em todos os lugares. Ele evitou os mamilos, e Isa choramingou e inconscientemente arqueou; desesperada para tê-lo os tocados.

Seus olhos se fecharam. Quando Edward ergueu as mãos, seus olhos estalaram abertos e ela soluçou.

"Por favor, não! Por favor, me toque!"

Sem uma palavra, Edward alcançou e beliscou seus mamilos entre os polegares e indicadores. Forte.

Isa congelou. O porão de Edward em seus mamilos apertou cada vez mais até que Isa choramingou.

"Dói. Oh Deus, por favor, Edward. Dói!"

Edward comprimiu mais forte e ela ofegou; Incapaz de lutar esticada dessa forma.

"Você queria que eu tocasse seus mamilos, Isabella. Não era isso que você queria?"

"Não! Dói! Por favor, pare."

"Você está usando sua palavra segura?"

Isa não podia aguentar a dor, mas não podia deixar Edward se afastar dela.

"Não!"

"Você vai me deixar terminar meu exame? Vai ficar quieta ou me dizer novamente o que acha que precisa?"

"Vou ficar quieta." Isa ofegou novamente no puxão em seus mamilos.

"Sou sua. Sinto muito. Quero que você termine. Toque-me como quiser. Vou ser boa. Eu prometo."

Com uma última torção de castigo, Edward soltou seus mamilos latejando.

A sensação aguda viajou direto para sua boceta e clitóris, e seus joelhos dobraram.

Edward segurou-a pela cintura para firmá-la quando as algemas puxaram seus pulsos.

"Fácil, amor," ele riu.

"Você é muito mais sensível do que pensei que seria tão cedo."

Seus olhos ficaram estáveis, extremamente quentes enquanto ele a olhava.

Perdida em suas profundezas, ela teria de bom grado feito tudo que ele quisesse para mantê-lo olhando para ela daquele jeito para sempre.

"Você pode se firmar sozinha por um minuto?"

Isa assentiu confusa, e trancou os joelhos.

"Ótimo. Vou colocá-la no balanço. Não quero machuque seus pulsos."

Edward se afastou, e o ouviu se mover atrás dela.

Segundos depois, ela o sentiu garantir uma cinta de couro em volta de sua cintura. E gemeu ao sentir o couro tocando sua pele e a respiração quente em suas costas.

Quando ele começou a prender uma versão menor em cada uma de suas coxas, ela olhou para baixo.

Podia ver os anéis de metais pesados em cada lado. Mais do couro tocou em seu traseiro, mas ela não podia vê-lo.

Observou hipnotizada, enquanto Edward se movia ao redor mais uma vez.

Ele prendeu duas correntes grossas na faixa de couro em volta de sua cintura, ajustando a corrente em sua satisfação.

As outras pontas da corrente estavam ligadas firmemente às vigas do teto.

Sem falar uma palavra, ele destravou seus tornozelos do chão e enganchou os anéis das correntes em suas coxas.

Agora que suas coxas não estavam mais separadas, ela as fechou com força, tentando aliviar o pulsar em seu clitóris.

"Não, amor. Nada disso." Edward riu enquanto apresentava uma haste grossa.

Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O que ele pretendia fazer com isso?

"Calma, amor. É apenas uma barra de extensão. Não vou bater em você com ela. Embora…" Ele sorriu para ela, provocante.

"Uma barra de extensão?" Edward olhou para cima de onde ele prendia a barra nos punhos em seus tornozelos.

"Sim. Para manter suas lindas pernas bem abertas para mim."

Seu sorriso arrasador fez seu coração bater ainda mais rápido. Oh Jesus. Ele ia deixá-la louca de necessidade.

"Confortável?"

Na pergunta, seus olhos se abriram. Ela nem sequer tinha percebido que os fechara. Meio inconstante, ela percebeu que, surpreendentemente, estava confortável.

O couro acolchoado não a incomodava em nada, e as correntes já não puxavam seus braços.

Com uma faixa ao redor de suas costas, ela se sentia tão confortável como se estivesse sentada em uma cadeira.

Bem, tão confortável quanto ela poderia se sentir se estivesse sentada em uma cadeira completamente nua, com as pernas bem abertas, e o homem mais lindo do mundo de pé entre suas coxas espalhadas, com a intenção de inspecionar seu corpo.

Viu que ele ainda esperava uma resposta e limpou a garganta.

"Sim, estou confortável."

"Ótimo. Agora, onde eu estava?"

Seus olhos se fecharam por sua própria vontade quando o dedo grosso de Edward tocou um mamilo.

Estremecendo com a sensação, Isa gemeu.

Quando ambas as mãos trabalharam seus mamilos, seus gemidos cresceram roucos e mais contínuos, mas ela não conseguia parar.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella." O comando áspero de Edward penetrou a névoa a cercando e com muito esforço, ela obedeceu.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos e nos meus."

Mais uma vez presa no olhar afiado de Edward, seu corpo apertava mais a cada carícia.

Ele acariciou, puxou, e beliscou seus mamilos implacavelmente.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, e logo se tornou apavorada com os sentimentos que Edward criava nela.

Assim que Isa sentiu que algo dentro dela estalaria, Edward tirou as mãos.

"Não. Não. Por favor. Preciso que você me toque. Por favor."

Soluçando descaradamente, ela não se importava mais com nada, exceto ter as mãos de Edward de volta em seu corpo.

Movendo-se inquieta, ela inadvertidamente causou que seu corpo se balançasse nos apoios.

A Edward assistiu Isabella maravilhado. Ele nunca em sua vida teve uma mulher que lhe respondesse com tal abandono tão cedo em seu jogo.

Como um foguete, Isabella se acendeu tão completamente e de repente, que ele teve que parar de brincar com seus seios antes do que queria ou ela já teria explodido.

Sabia que seu autocontrole seria posto à prova com ela.

Afinal, ele a amava, mas não estava preparado para uma resposta tão dramática.

Vigiar seus olhos vidrados e os sons eróticos que ela fazia enquanto seu corpo estremecia e sacudia a cada um de seus toques, teve seu pau duro o suficiente para martelar pregos.

Ele, um Dom, pelo amor de Cristo, já estava lutando desesperadamente para não gozar em suas calças por esse pedaço ígneo de feminilidade.

Sua resposta inesperada e desinibida o emocionava. Ela reagia tão apaixonadamente com ele, como se já fizessem isso há anos.

Ele se perguntou brevemente se ela seria assim com qualquer outro que tomasse seu tempo com ela.

"Calma, amor. Você é extremamente indisciplinada, não é? Posso ver um monte de castigos em seu futuro."

Isa sentiu Edward correr as mãos de cima a baixo de suas costas e sobre seu estômago com traços calmantes.

"Respire fundo para mim." Demorou alguns segundos para Isa fazer sentido das palavras de Edward.

Quando o fez, ela obedeceu, acalmando-se um pouco.

Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas um pouco da tensão tinha diminuído.

Ela ainda doía e estremecia quando as mãos de Edward a prenderam suas costas e estômago.

Ele passou longos minutos acariciando e acalmando cada centímetro quadrado. Isa olhou para seu rosto enquanto observava suas mãos se moveram sobre seu corpo.

Se moverem sobre seu estômago e peito, evitando cuidadosamente seus seios.

Suas mãos pareciam tão escuras e grandes enquanto deslizavam sobre seu corpo úmido. Sua pele pálida parecia corada em seu toque possessivo.

Era assim que ele a tocava. Com posse completa. Não perguntava. Não bajulava.

Tocava cada parte dela como se memorizando, acariciando-a com propriedade e satisfação, assim como ela tinha visto Emmett e Sam fazer com seus cavalos premiados.

Ele acariciava, esfregava, afagava, e beliscava o que queria, e na falta de usar sua palavra segura e ser descartada de sua vida para sempre, Isa não podia fazer nada além de se submeter a tudo que ele queria fazer com ela.

Sentindo ainda mais umidade fugir de sua boceta saturada, Isa gemeu.

Quando Edward mudou sua atenção para seus pés, ela o olhou com assombro. Ele realmente pretendia tocar cada parte dela?

Oh Deus.

Como ela poderia suportar quando ele finalmente chegasse a sua boceta?

Isa sentiu um calafrio subir por sua perna quando Edward acariciou o arco. Seu pé parecia tão pequeno em suas mãos grandes.

Lembrando-a mais uma vez como realmente pequena e indefesa ela se sentia com ele.

Contida assim, sentia-se ainda mais. Por que o pensamento de ser indefesa contra a força de Edward a excitava tanto quanto deveria tê-la apavorado?

As mãos subiram por suas panturrilhas, acariciando e apertando-os, então, continuaram, correndo os dedos sobre a parte de trás dos joelhos. Isa gemeu.

Nunca soube que era tão sensível ali. Quando suas mãos continuadas sua jornada para suas coxas, Isa tentou fechá-las contra a sensação poderosa que seu toque despertava.

A barra de extensão, porém, manteve suas pernas bem abertas para a leitura continuada de Edward.

"Você vai ser depilada aqui."

Seus dedos roçaram os cachos suaves que cobriam seu monte. Isa podia sentir o calor de sua mão enquanto ele brincava com os cachos.

Ela arqueou em sua mão, tanto quanto podia, choramingando com a necessidade.

Sua boceta continuava chorando e seu clitóris pulsava tão sensível que mal podia suportar.

Não tendo nenhuma experiência com um desejo como este, ela se afundou. Apenas quando pensou que não poderia ficar mais excitada, Edward lhe provou estar errada.

Seus olhos estalaram abertos quando Edward tirou a mão e se levantou.

Isa se inclinou automaticamente em direção a ele, ansiando a sensação de seu corpo tocando o dela.

"Você me ouviu, Isabella?"

"O-o quê?" Isa piscou, tentando se concentrar.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram e ela quis desesperadamente que ele a beijasse de novo.

"Quero sua boceta depilada. Quero poder vê-la e senti-la melhor." Ele sorriu novamente e seu coração galopou.

"Também vai torná-la mais sensível aqui." Os dedos pastaram suas dobras e ela ofegou.

"Oh, Deus. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de aguentar."

Edward riu enquanto se inclinava em direção a ela.

Sentindo seu hálito quente em seu cabelo, ergueu seu rosto, separando os lábios involuntariamente, convidando seu beijo.

Rindo novamente, ele a conciliou. Seus lábios estavam quentes e firmes nos dela, enviando espirais de prazer através de seu corpo.

A língua varreu sua boca, se enroscando com a sua, e a explorou tão completamente quanto tinha explorado o resto dela.

Quando ele terminou o beijo, Isa balançou e sabia que teria caído se não estivesse assegurada pelas tiras de couro.

Edward a olhou com ternura enquanto emoldurava seu rosto com as mãos fortes.

"Você é absolutamente deslumbrante." Ele empurrou seu cabelo para trás do rosto.

"Agora que você se estabeleceu um pouco, posso continuar. Vou levantá-la um pouco, então terei um melhor acesso."

Em seu olhar assustado, ele acariciou sua bochecha suavemente.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Vou lhe dar o orgasmo que seu corpo está pedindo, mas não até que a tenha explorado completamente."

Isa sentiu sua boceta pingando no espasmo e aperto.

Quanto tempo mais ela poderia aguentar? Seus olhos brilharam sombriamente enquanto seguravam os dela.

"Vou lhe dar o que precisa. Depois de ter o conhecimento que eu preciso."

"Qualquer coisa," ela ofegou. "Por favor, o que quiser. Não posso aguentar mais."

Edward a levantou para a altura que queria, com o nível dos seios em sua boca. Ele beliscou um mamilo.

"Você vai. A quem este corpo pertence?" Ele perguntou em um tom de aço.

"Você. É todo seu. Tudo de mim."

"Boa menina."

Ele finalmente soltou seu mamilo. A picada afiada teve seus olhos se fechando com um gemido. Seu corpo inteiro se sentia eletrificado, zumbindo com uma excitação que tinha se tornado afiado.

Quando Edward separou suas dobras, ela prendeu o fôlego. Olhou abaixo para vê-lo estudando-a atentamente. Deslizando um dedo sobre ela, ele murmurou,

"Você está boa e molhada para mim, amor. Quero que você esteja sempre molhada para mim."

Um polegar brincou com seu clitóris fazendo-a empinar, mas Edward tinha obviamente esperado por isso, pois seu aperto firme a segurou.

"Não aguento mais!"

"Você vai," ele murmurou quase distraidamente enquanto continuava a explorá-la.

"Seu clitóris está vermelho e pulsando bem. Vamos ver se conseguimos mantê-lo desse jeito."

Isa gemeu.

Ela nunca sobreviveria a isto. Quando sentiu um dedo espesso começar a empurrar para dentro, ela choramingou. E cerrou em seu dedo quando ele entrou.

"Você é muito apertada aqui, amor. Mal posso esperar para sentir o quão apertada você vai estar quando eu finalmente trabalhar meu pau nessa boceta."

Os gemidos ásperos e choramingos de Isa nunca pararam enquanto o dedo de Edward continuava a se mover dentro e fora dela.

"Eu quero, eu quero, sentir, oh Deus!" Ele adicionou outro dedo, esticando-a.

"Você quer sentir o que, amor?"

Quando seus dedos enrolaram e acariciaram um lugar extremamente sensível que ela nem sequer sabia que existia, ela clamou.

Ele conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ela!

Isa não podia conter seus gritos impotentes enquanto seu corpo apertava mais e mais com cada golpe deliberado.

O prazer se mantinha construindo e construindo em direção a algo que ela sabia iria quebrá-la.

De repente ela cerrou o vazio quando Edward abruptamente se retirou dela.

"Não. Não. Não, por favoor!" Os olhos de Isa voaram para Edward desesperadamente.

"Você está muito perto, amor," ele sussurrou.

"O que você quer que eu sinta?" Isa olhou para as feições de Edward e amaldiçoou seu controle.

Com exceção do calor em seus olhos e o acampamento impressionante de sua calça, ele parecia completamente inalterado pelo que fazia com ela, enquanto ela tinha se tornado quase completamente perdida em tudo.

"Quero que você se sinta tão louco quanto me faz sentir."

A mandíbula de Edward cerrou.

"Meu controle não foi testado tão mal em anos, Isabella. Você responde bem a cada toque meu."

Isa sabia que só porque o amava podia confiar nele o suficiente para responder da forma como fazia.

Não podia deixá-lo saber disso ainda. Uma vez que ele soubesse de seus sentimentos, estaria terminado.

Ela tentou deixá-lo de lado, esperando que ele não suspeitasse.

"Você disse que era porque estou pronta."

Os traços de Edward se contraíram, e por uma fração de segundo, Isa pensou ter visto um vislumbre de raiva em seus olhos antes dele escondê-la.

Com um flash de intuição, ela percebeu que só porque seu controle tinha deslizado tinha se mostrado. Emocionada de poder sacudi-lo, mas apreensiva na raiva que sentiu nele, ela o olhou com cautela.

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu entendo."

"Não preciso fazer o que, Isa?"

"Você sabe." Isa podia sentir seu rosto queimar.

"Não, eu não sei," Edward estalou.

"Diga-me, e então fique quieta, para que eu possa terminar."

"Você não tem que me fazer gozar," ela revelou.

O sorriso de Edward só a assustou mais.

"Oh, você vai gozar, Isa. Você vai aprender bem rápido que eu mantenho todas as minhas promessas. Algo que você vai querer se lembrar para o futuro."

Isa franziu a testa.

"Mas você parou."

"Sim. Não quero que você goze até que eu termine, e estou cansado de me explicar para você. Você está escapando disso, porque é sua primeira vez. Não pense que vou permitir tais coisas no futuro."

O rosto de Isa queimou.

"Mas não entendo. Você me tocou em todos os lugares, tocou tudo."

"Não, amor. Eu nem sequer comecei a explorar essa sua bunda maravilhosa."

Isa não conseguiu deixar de ofegar.

"Não. Por favor, não."

Tremendo de terror, seus olhos imploraram. Edward se aproximou, embrulhando os braços em volta dela e começou a acariciar suas costas.

"Sshh, amor. Está tudo bem. Você confia em mim, não é?"

"Mas dói tanto!"

"Qual é a sensação?"

"Como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio. Por favor, Edward, isso não. Qualquer outra coisa, só isso que não," ela lamentou.

Edward recuou ligeiramente e a estudou. Ela sentiu suas mãos, fortes e quentes em suas costas, mas seu rosto ficou borrado quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo, meu amor. A dor que você vai sentir comigo só vai lhe trazer mais prazer. Dor erótica, amor. Não cruel."

Edward continuou a estudá-la. Isa não tinha certeza do que ele via, mas ele pareceu tomar algum tipo de decisão.

"Vou te tirar desse passado, amor. Para fazer isso, vou fazer algo que nunca fiz antes."

Edward respirou fundo enquanto continuava a observá-la e, pela primeira vez, ela pensou ter visto um leve desconforto nele.

"Estou tirando sua palavra segura para isto." Ele ignorou seus gritos e continuou.

"Não importa o que, não vou parar até terminar. Você pode chorar e berrar, ou gritar sua palavra segura no topo de seus pulmões que eu não vou parar."

"Não! Por favor!" Isa lamentou.

Edward mais uma vez acariciou suas costas ternamente.

"Você veio para mim porque confia em mim, Isabella. Lembre-se disso."

Com isto, suas mãos começaram uma jornada lenta por suas costas até alcançar suas nádegas. Ela endureceu e se preparou para a dor.

Sentir um beliscão de dentes em seu seio a surpreendeu.

Quando a língua acalmou sobre a ferroada leve e a boca se fechou sobre um mamilo, Isa sentiu o puxão toda a distância até seu ventre.

A boca continuou a causar estragos em seus sentidos. Ele usou língua e dentes para reconstruir sua excitação que o medo tinha praticamente destruído.

Enquanto a boca ficou ocupada em seus seios erguidos, as mãos de Edward seguiram se movendo, acariciando e massageando cada centímetro de suas nádegas.

Não demorou muito antes que seu corpo mais uma vez balançasse na borda. Quando a boca deixou seus seios, a perda de seu toque a fez clamar em negação.

Uma das mãos de Edward deixou seu traseiro, e segundos depois ela sentiu os dedos se empurrar mais uma vez em sua boceta. Com as pernas espalhadas, ela não podia apertá-las juntas em sua mão do jeito que queria.

O polegar circulou seu clitóris sensível, não tocando o bastante onde ela mais precisava.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso…"

"Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa. Você vai gozar com meus dedos em sua bunda."

"Não!"

Isa torceu freneticamente, mas com Edward segurando sua bunda com as mãos fortes e os dedos dentro de sua boceta, ela não conseguiu se mover nem um centímetro.

"Sim!"

Os dedos de novo pressionaram aquele local ultrassensível dentro dela até que ela choramingou impotente.

Ele usava o conhecimento de seu corpo para desligar tudo exceto o prazer que lhe dava de sua mente.

"Vou usar esse suco doce escorrendo de sua boceta para lubrificar seu buraco."

"Nãooo!"

Quando os dedos de Edward deixaram sua boceta, ela endureceu de medo, só para implorar quando deslizaram sobre seu clitóris.

"Ohhh! Mais! Por favor, mais!"

Ela o sentiu ao seu lado, a hálito quente em seus braços levantados. Tinha uma mão sobre seu monte, usando os dedos para provocar seu clitóris o suficiente para deixá-la louca, empurrando-a cada vez mais perto, mas não permitindo o alívio que seu corpo ansiava.

Oh, seu clitóris pulsava. Sua boceta cerrava freneticamente e ela apertou os olhos firmemente contra isso.

Quando sentiu o dedo traçar o vinco de seu traseiro, sua respiração parou. Ele a estava tocando lá! Ela o sentiu espalhar a umidade ao redor de seu buraco apertado.

As terminações nervosas vieram à vida quando ele começou a empurrar em sua passagem proibida e ela clamou.

"Você é muito apertada aqui, amor. Muito apertada."

Isa apertou quando ele acariciou dentro e fora, empurrando nela um pouco mais a cada golpe.

Gemendo continuamente, ela sentiu seu corpo se abrir para ele.

"Isso mesmo, amor. Agora vou adicionar outro dedo."

"Oh Deus!"

"Vai beliscar um pouco e queimar. O erótico somente dói, amor. Você está sendo uma boa menina. Você vai ser recompensada por estar sendo tão boa."

Isa sentiu Edward retirar o dedo, sentiu a forma como seu corpo tentou segurá-lo. Antes que pudesse processar, ele empurrou de volta nela com dois dedos espessos.

"Dói."

"Relaxe, amor. Deixe-o tê-la. Deixe-me tê-la."

Isa não tinha escolha, aberta e curvada dessa forma. Não tinha nenhuma defesa contra ele enquanto acariciava dentro e fora de seu buraco apertado, ganhando terreno a cada estocada.

"Sua bunda é tão apertada," Edward friccionou.

"Como se sente, Isabella? Qual é a sensação de ter meus dedos invadindo sua abertura mais privada e não há nada que você possa fazer para me parar?"

"É muito, muito proibido,"

Isa lhe disse em uma voz que não reconheceu como sua.

"Sinto-me plena, e impotente, e selvagem."

Ela ofegou quando Edward enfiou os dois dedos completamente dentro dela.

Com a outra mão, ele continuou a circular seu clitóris pulsando dolorosamente, quase, mas não o tocando totalmente, e sua mente parou de funcionar.

Ela só conseguia sentir. Ele a tinha tomado completamente. Seja o que for que Edward queria fazer com ela, tudo ele que quisesse, ele poderia ter.

Ela não conseguia parar de cerrar em seus dedos, maravilhada que a sensação ardente que sentia só a dirigia mais alto.

Suas terminações nervosas saltavam com prazer, e necessidade, e fome. Logo ela queria mais.

"Mais! Mais forte! Mais rápido!"

"Está queimando, amor?"

"Oh, sim!"

"Pense em quanto vai queimar quando eu trabalhar meu pau nesse seu rabo apertado," Edward silvou.

"Sim! Oh Deus, qualquer coisa!"

Ela não podia acreditar que nunca tinha se sentido assim antes e queria que este sentimento durasse para sempre.

Quando a mão trocou, de repente, tornou-se muito.

"Não!"

"Sim! Goza para mim."

Quando Edward massageou seu clitóris continuamente, Isa deu uma guinada. Imobilizada ela não tinha outra escolha senão ceder.

Seu grito encheu o quarto enquanto ela tinha o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida. Os cursos de Edward em seu clitóris nunca vacilaram, e quando sentiu a queimadura intensa disso, ela cerrou em seus dedos, e outro orgasmo logo se seguiu.

Tremendo muito mal, ela ouviu o chocalhar das correntes, e clamou,

"Não mais. Por favor. Não posso!"

"Mais um, Isabella."

"Não."

"Sim!"

Os dedos de Edward sobre seu muito sensibilizado clitóris continuou o tormento enquanto os dedos enlatados em seu traseiro começaram a acariciar dentro e fora dela, reunindo a umidade escorrendo de sua fenda para fazê-los deslizar mais fácil.

"Vou gastar um monte de tempo para esticar essa bunda para meu pau."

As palavras ásperas de Edward a fez estremecer. Sentindo o quão apertado que sentia com ele usando apenas dois dedos, ela só podia imaginar como se sentiria quando ele empurrasse seu pênis dentro dela.

Sem aviso, outro orgasmo a atingiu, roubando seu fôlego.

Edward controlou seus movimentos, cruelmente delineando-a até que ela desmoronou fracamente nas restrições.

Finalmente, o afago em seu clitóris cessou e ela começou a respirar. Não conseguiu evitar o tremor involuntário quando Edward se retirou dela.

"Calma, amor. Eu tenho você."

Isa sentiu o braço de Edward como uma faixa de aço embrulhada em sua cintura, enquanto ele desprendia as restrições.

Quando soltou seus braços, ela automaticamente os embrulhou em volta de seu pescoço enquanto caía para frente.

Quando terminou, ele a segurou em seus braços fortes e se moveu para um dos bancos acolchoados.

Ela sentiu a pressão de sua ereção dura como pedra contra seu traseiro.

Autoconsciente de estar sentada em seu colo totalmente nua, enquanto ele permanecia completamente vestido, ela franziu a testa.

"E você?"

Seu sussurro soou rouco, sua garganta crua de seus gritos.

"E eu?"

A voz de Edward soou apertada com a tensão.

Emocionada que ele a desejasse, ela queria lhe dar pelo menos parte do prazer que ele lhe dera.

"Você está duro," ela revelou.

"Não se preocupe, Isabella. Será cuidado."

Por quem? Ela quase deixou o pensamento escapar, mas temeu sua resposta.

"Mas eu pensei..."

"Você pensou o quê? Que eu ia aliviá-lo te fodendo?"

Isa estremeceu. Ele obviamente a queria. A prova cutucava contra seu traseiro.

Seu tom, no entanto, soou duro, a raiva que ele tinha mostrado anteriormente havia retornado.

Não sabia o que tinha feito para deixá-lo com raiva, ela, no entanto queria fazer as pazes. Ainda vermelha Isa assentiu.

"Sim, pensei que você me queria. Assim como eu te quero."

Ela acariciou seu rosto com ternura. Edward riu friamente.

"Você mesma disse isso. Você está pronta. Qualquer pessoa com paciência e conhecimento do corpo de uma mulher poderia ter feito o que eu acabei de fazer."

"Não. Edward eu…"

Edward ficou de pé e a soltou, firmando-a em seus pés antes de se afastar.

"Se vista Isabella. Vou esperá-la na sala de estar."

Sem olhá-la, ele se virou e saiu pela porta. O que deveria fazer? Edward parecia irritado no pensamento de que ela ia responder a qualquer outro.

Teria ficado com ciúmes? Isso significava que ele realmente se importava?

Rapidamente descartando essa ideia, Isa juntou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro ao lado para se limpar antes de se vestir.

Deveria lhe dizer como se sentia? Ou, talvez ele tivesse se irritado porque ela o desobedecera tantas vezes.

Sabendo que ele lidava com mulheres mais sofisticadas que sabiam como agir em uma situação como esta, Isa se sentiu desastrada e insegura, gorda e desajeitada.

Além disso, se dissesse a Edward a maneira como se sentia agora, ele nunca iria acreditar.

Provavelmente acharia que ela estava reagindo ao modo como ele a fizera se sentir. Não. Ela não podia lhe dizer agora.

Esperaria até que a oportunidade certa surgisse e ela pudesse estar certa de que ele acreditaria nela e que seu amor seria bem-vindo.

Decisão tomada, ela seguiu para a porta, esperando se lembrar do caminho de volta. Seria fácil se perder num lugar desse tamanho.

Por que Edward não esperou por ela? Saindo no corredor, ela encontrou o mordomo muito formal que a tinha deixado entrar.

"Oi. Sebastian, não é?"

"Sim, Mademoiselle Isabella. Se vier comigo, por favor. Mestre Edward está esperando."

Ouvir o homem que tinha acabado de forçar três orgasmos de seu corpo ser chamado de 'Mestre', fez a pulsação de Isa disparar.

Acenando timidamente, Isa seguiu Sebastian para o elevador, desconfortavelmente ciente de que ele tinha que saber o que ela e Edward estiveram fazendo aqui.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram antes que o mordomo francês a escoltasse de volta à sala de estar.

"Conversei com ele até ficar com o rosto azul quando ele visitou, mas esse imbecil não escuta."

Isa reconheceu a voz profunda de Jake antes de vê-lo.

Nunca tinha ouvido esse tom dele antes. Normalmente, sua voz soava como a seda escura, não essa raiva frustrada.

Jake estava sentado na sala, junto com Alec, ambos conversando com Edward.

Os três proprietários do Clube Desire poderiam ser diferentes na aparência, mas todos tinham uma aura de poder que os cercava.

A maneira como detinham seus corpos, a agudez de seus olhos, e a presença dominante, tudo, gritava isso.

Quando os três conjuntos de olhos, todos conhecedores, se viraram em sua direção, ela se sentiu como um cervo pego nos faróis.

Eita, se ela pudesse engarrafá-los, ela e Rose estariam definidas por toda a vida.

"Isa, você já conhece Jake e Alec, não é?"

Edward se moveu para ficar ao seu lado, a mão quente em sua cintura, mesmo através de seu vestido, lembrando-a como se sentia em sua pele nua.

"Já nos encontramos antes. Eles não são exatamente clientes. Ainda. É bom vê-los de novo."

"Sim, ouvi dizer que você está trabalhando em produtos masculinos. Boa sorte nisso."

O tom suave de Jake, Isa sabia, deixava as mulheres selvagens. Com seus longos cabelos negros, os profundos olhos verdes, e construção muscular magra, ele parecia mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema.

Normalmente, todo sorrisos e charme, ela soube que ele tinha um temperamento explosivo quando provocado.

Embora bonito, ele deixava Isa fria. Ela só queria Edward.

"Como está, Isa?" A voz baixa e grave de Alec Taylor se ajustava perfeitamente.

Ele era apenas um centímetro menor que Edward e Jake, mas onde os outros homens tinham uma inclinação de corpo musculoso, Alec parecia enorme.

Ela tinha ouvido falar que ele havia começado a levantar pesos na adolescência, porque lhe disseram que era muito magro para trabalhar com os cavalos no rancho de seu pai.

Ele tinha trabalhado duro para se tornar o tipo de homem que seu pai se orgulharia, e ela sabia que ele deve ter se sentido devastado que seu pai o achava fraco.

Ele obviamente tinha trabalhado bem duro para mudar isso, pois agora ele parecia densamente musculoso.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro tinha sido cortado mais curto do que o dos outros homens. Muito áspero para ser chamado de bonito, ele parecia feroz, mas todo mundo sabia o quão gentil ele poderia ser.

Uma mulher se sentiria protegida e cuidada naqueles braços densamente cordados. Os únicos braços que Isa queria ao seu redor, no entanto, eram os de Edward.

"Estou bem, Alec. E você?"

"Muito bem, Isabella," ele respondeu distraído, obviamente frustrado. Ele suspirou.

"Desculpe querida. Estou bem, obrigado." Ele sorriu gentilmente.

"Gostaria de beber algo?"

"Água seria ótimo," ela sorriu em agradecimento.

Sua garganta estava seca e dolorida de seus gritos de prazer.

"Vou buscar." Edward se moveu para uma pequena geladeira embutida que ela não tinha notado.

Abrindo a garrafa, ele despejou água em um copo de cristal pesado e lhe entregou enquanto a levava para um sofá de couro.

"Só levaremos mais alguns minutos, Isabella." Isa corou.

Aparentemente tendo interrompido uma reunião, ela começou a subir, mas Edward a parou com um aperto firme em seu pulso.

"Sente-se, Isabella. Temos algumas coisas para discutir."

Isa se afundou de volta no sofá, automaticamente respondendo ao comando em sua voz, olhando para ele nervosamente antes de levar o copo aos lábios.

O que ele queria discutir? Estaria com raiva suficiente para acabar com o acordo? Nesse caso, o que faria?

"…Várias vezes desde que ele partiu," Isa ouviu Edward dizer para os outros, eficazmente empurrando seus pensamentos de volta ao presente.

"Eu adoraria cortá-lo fora, mas parece que ele tem uma mulher na linha para ser sua sub."

Edward suspirou cansado enquanto esfregava a mão na parte de trás do pescoço.

"As mulheres com quem ele tem praticado até agora, todas o abandonaram depois de apenas uma sessão ou duas."

"Ele as está machucando," Alec disse por entre os dentes.

"Sim, estou certo que está;" Edward respondeu firmemente.

"Estou fazendo meu melhor para espalhar a palavra na área da Virgínia através de nossas conexões lá para advertir as subs sobre ele. Mas quem quer que seja esta mulher por quem ele está aparentemente obcecado, ela não é uma sub."

"O quê?" Jake parecia pronto para cuspir pregos.

"Você está dizendo que esse idiota tem projetos nessa mulher, uma que ele quer dominar, e ela não sabe nada sobre isso e nem sequer é uma sub?"

"É quase exatamente isso." Edward se levantou e foi até o bar, servindo três uísques puros.

Entregando um para cada um dos homens, ele tragou o seu em um único gole com uma careta.

"Ele fica na sala de bate-papo quase todos os dias por cerca de duas horas. Talvez um de vocês possa chegar até ele."

Sua preocupação a assomou. Não tinha percebido o tipo de coisas com as quais estes homens lidavam no dia-a-dia.

Tinha assumido que suas vidas não eram nada mais do que uma série de diversões e jogos sexuais.

A angústia que sentiam, e a preocupação por alguma mulher desconhecida se mostrava claramente.

Conversaram por mais vários minutos sobre maneiras de conseguir chegar até esse 'Dom', terminaram suas bebidas, e com despedidas murmuradas, Jake e Alec saíram, deixando-a sozinha com Edward.

Ciente de seu olhar, ela olhou para cima e viu o novo conhecimento em seu olhar enquanto se movia sobre ela.

Fraca depois de tudo que ele tinha feito com ela, sentia-se mais vulnerável do que nunca.

Mesmo saciado, seu corpo respondeu a sua proximidade, ao olhar aquecido em seus olhos. Seus mamilos empedraram sob ele, ainda muito sensíveis, e quando seus lábios se curvaram, Isa percebeu que ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ela.

Quando ele andou em sua direção, ela notou sua excitação acampando sua calça escura de forma alarmante.

"Você tem certeza que –" Isa começou, olhando para a protuberância.

"Você não vai cuidar disso, Isabella. Você não está pronta para meu pau ainda."

"Mas –"

"Estou no comando aqui, Isabella, não você. Ou você já está tentando cair fora?"

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio que Edward não queria terminar com seu acordo.

Com o corpo ainda cantarolando do prazer que ele tinha lhe dado tão recentemente, ela sabia que não queria ficar sem isso ou sem ele nunca mais.

"Não."

Edward assentiu e enfiou a mão no bolso. Tirou uma bela gargantilha de ouro, embutida com ônix preto, e o que parecia ser diamantes.

Claro, não poderiam ser reais. Ele provavelmente a usava nas mulheres que treinava. Ela tinha ouvido de Alice Hale, irmã de sua parceira Rosalie, que todos os Doms em Desire tinham um design diferente.

Cada um deles usava um anel na mão direita, e repetia esse design na gargantilha que davam à mulher que, eventualmente, alegavam.

Seus olhos foram automaticamente para o anel de diamante e ônix que Edward usava.

"Ao usar isto pelas próximas seis semanas, você está concordando em me pertencer e me obedecer. Se você optar por me desobedecer, é com o conhecimento de que será punida da forma que eu achar melhor. Usar sua palavra segura será a única maneira de me parar. Uma vez que for utilizada, no entanto, estamos acabados. Nosso acordo estará terminado."

Edward sentou ao seu lado, olhando-a com firmeza.

"Eu quero dizer isso, Isabella. Ou você confiar em mim para saber com o que você pode lidar e gradualmente levá-la ao que ainda não está pronta, ou não. Além disso, você agora tem duas palavras seguras. Luz vermelha, e luz amarela. Luz vermelha, como já mencionei, significa parar. Não importa o que estou fazendo, eu vou parar imediatamente. Desde que as próximas seis semanas serão passadas aumentando lentamente suas experiências, ela só seria usada se você estiver com medo."

Edward segurou seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto para ele.

"Não haverá nada a temer, e você só vai deixar o medo conseguir o melhor de você se não confiar em mim. Confiança é tudo em uma relação como a nossa. Não haverá mentiras entre nós."

Isa sentiu-se corar. Forçou-se a permanecer quieto quando teria se mexido desconfortavelmente. Se Edward notou, ele não fez nenhum comentário.

"O que é luz amarela?" Edward sorriu sombriamente.

"Significa que você precisa que eu abrande um pouco. Se você achar que está tendo dificuldades de se ajustar ao que eu estou fazendo, simplesmente diga 'luz amarela' e vou desacelerar. Mais perguntas?"

"Acho que não," ela respondeu sem fôlego.

"Ótimo."

Edward a puxou em seu colo e tomou sua boca em um beijo tão carinhoso e possessivo que Isa derreteu.

Suas mãos rastejaram em volta de seu pescoço e agarraram um punhado de seu cabelo cobre sedoso.

Era tão bom estar em seus braços assim. Era tão incrível ser beijada tão completamente, então ternamente, pelo homem que amava com todo seu coração.

Apertada contra seu peito, os olhos de Isa se encheram de lágrimas. Nunca tinha se sentido tão segura. Quando Edward levantou a cabeça, Isa forçou seus olhos abertos.

"Vou enviar algumas coisas para você usar amanhã à noite. Estaremos indo ao hotel para jantar." Ele ergueu seu queixo.

"Vista exatamente o que eu mandar. Nada mais. Nada menos. Entendido?"

"Sim, Edward," ela respondeu docilmente.

Com um último beijo prolongado, ele a ajudou a ficar de pé.

"Você aceita minha gargantilha, amor? Vai usá-la em todos os lugares que você for pelas próximas seis semanas?"

"Sim, Edward. Eu vou."

Ela desejou poder usá-lo por toda vida, mas sorriu; feliz com a chance de usá-lo agora.

Manteve os olhos baixos, para que Edward não visse o amor que ela sabia brilhava neles quando ele colocou a gargantilha em seu pescoço.

Sentia-se surpreendentemente confortável, mas pesada o suficiente para que ela estivesse constantemente ciente de sua presença.

"Vamos, amor. Vamos comer algo no restaurante e vou levá-la para casa."

Mais tarde aquela noite, enrolada em sua cama, Isa pensou em Edward e o que ele havia lhe ensinado sobre si mesma.

Ele a tinha deixado com outro daqueles beijos devastadores e uma ordem para obter uma boa noite de sono.

Depois partiu, prometendo buscá-la amanhã à noite, às sete.

Traçando os dedos sobre a gargantilha que ainda usava, ela sorriu. Finalmente seguiria em frente com sua vida.

De alguma maneira, tinha encontrado coragem de se aproximar de Edward, e encontrou-se corajosa o suficiente para concordar em entregar o controle para ele pelas próximas seis semanas.

Sorrindo na escuridão, Isa fechou seus olhos. Mal podia esperar por amanhã à noite e todas as noites que estaria nos braços de Edward.


End file.
